


Même à Noël, c'est le Bordel

by Dragonna



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuit de Noël, quelqu'un tente de fuir dans les couloirs...<br/>....Et se réfugie dans la chambre du roi.</p><p>Cadeau de Noël pour Calimera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Même à Noël, c'est le Bordel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Personnages: Leodagan, Arthur, Perceval, le Répuganteur, Seli et Lancelot.

* * *

**Introduction.**

_**Nuit** _

_**Chambre du Roi** _

_**Arthur – Guenièvre** _

* * *

_**Guenièvre** _ _*_ _**secouant son mari*** _ _Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a du bruit dans le couloir? On dirait que quelqu'un court._

 **Arthur** * **baissant ses papiers et écoutant*** Ha....Ha oui...Qui est l'abruti qui court dans le château à cette heure là?

 **Guenièvre:** Ça vient par ici non?

_La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Perceval entre, un gros panier fermé dans les bras._

**Arthur :** Mais c'est quoi ces manières de barbares?

 **Perceval: Sir *referme la porte*** Je demande abile pathétique!!

 **Arthur :**.....

 **Guenièvre** : Vous voulez dire que vous demandez asile....heu...ecclésiastique?

 **Perceval**  : oui!!!

 **Guenièvre :** Mais c'est pas dans les églises normalement?

 **Arthur** : Oui, c'est au curé qu'il faut dire ça et...Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu encore?

 **Perceval :** Mais rien, je demande au roi de protéger des innocents.

 **Arthur** : Ouais mais pour le droit d'asile, allez réveiller le curé au lieu de m'emmerder à une heure pareille!

 **Perceval :** Mais je peux pas!! A cause de lui!

 **Arthur :** Lui?

 **Une voix au loin** : HERETIQUE AU BUCHER !

 **Arthur** : D'acccorddd, aller à l'église servira à rien (pour ce que ça change de d'habitude).

 **Guenièvre :** Mais vous avez dit des innocents non?

 **Perceval** : Eux.

Il ouvre le panier, il y a une chatte tachetée blanche, noire et rousse avec des chatons noirs ou roux, sauf un qui est blanc.

 **Arthur :** * **lâche ses papiers***

 **Guenièvre**  : Hoo ils sont trop mignons!!!

 **Perceval** : Ce maniaque veut les brûler!

 **Arthur :** Il touche aux chats....je laisse Venec le vendre au barbares.

 **Guenièvre :** Ma mère sera d'accord avec vous...

 **Arthur :** Pour une fois...

* * *

__**Générique.** _ _

__**Acte I** _ _

__**Chambre du Roi** _ _

__**Arthur -Guenièvre – Perceval** _ _

* * *

**Perceval** : Il fallait sauver ces innocents. C'était mon devoir de chevalier de la table ronde de sauver une veuve et des orphelins non? C'est ce que vous disiez à un moment. ' 'allez sauver des orphelins et trouver le graal au lieu de bouffer des trucs à la taverne ''.

 **Arthur:** Ils sont pas orphelins si ils ont toujours leur mère. Et je parlais d'êtres humains, pas d'animaux * **se pince le nez par exaspération** * Un peu comme Lancelot a fait l'autre jour, en cachant un enfant de druide. (Pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui est efficace?)

 **Perceval:** En fait, j'sais même pas si elle est veuve la mère, j'sais pas qui est le père. Et puis ce sont des innocents puisqu'il vienne de naître non?

 **Arthur:** Arrêtez d'en parler comme si c'était des humains, c'est flippant.

 **Perceval** : Ça fait plusieurs jours que je les cache. Depuis que ce fou hurle que les chats sont des hérétiques. Je vole des trucs aux cuisines pour la mère. Et aussi pour les bébés maintenant.

 **Guenièvre** : Mais pourquoi brûler des chatons?

 **Arthur** : Vous voyez....Ce type....ben il a parlé de trucs comme quoi les chats noirs c'était les compagnons des sorcières. Je sais pas pourquoi par contre. Et puis les roux sont tous des sorciers selon lui.

 **Guenièvre:** Merlin était roux?

 **Arthur** : J'sais pas il a toujours été vieux pour moi.

 **Perceval**   : Vous allez leurs accorder votre protection hein? C'est la nuit de Noël!

 **Arthur :** Haaa c'est pour ça que vous étiez pas à la messe?

 **Perceval :** Ben oui. Et puis elle est trop longue cette messe.

 **Arthur** : Vous avez de la chance, Ivan y est pas allé non plus, du coup personne a vu votre absence puisque tout le monde cherchait mon beau-frère.

 **Guenièvre :** Mon frère est encore jeune. C'est trop long pour lui tout ça.

 **Arthur :** Ha ben non ne l’infantilisez pas non plus! Il va jamais mûrir si toute sa famille le traite comme un enfant!

 

* * *

 

__**Acte II** _ _

__**Interlude. Chambre de Lancelot.** _ _

__**Le Répugnateur - Lancelot** _ _

* * *

 

__BAM BAM BAM_ _

**Lancelot, en chemise de nuit ouvre la porte**   : Quoi?

 **Le Répugnateur :** ESPÈCE D’HÉRÉTIQUE, COMMENT OSE-TU CACHER DES FRUITS DE SATAN CHEZ TOI?

 **Lancelot** : Si vous voulez me brûler, adressez vous au roi. Comme toutes les précédentes fois.....

 **Le Répugnateur:** Comment ose-tu te moquer de la sainte église rejeton des enfers?

 **Lancelot, qui commence à avoir mal au crâne** : Bon sang....

 **Le Répugnateur** : Cesse de cacher ce criminel.

 **Lancelot**   : Je ne cache personne.

 **Le Répugnateur :** II est passé par là!

 **Lancelot** :.....Qui? ( bon si il y a un criminel dans le château.....mais qu'est-ce qu'il entend par criminel )

 **Le Répugnateur:** Le Seigneur Perceval!

 **Lancelot:** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? * **Ironique*** Il a mangé un cadavre de poulet, il a chanté une chanson paillarde? Il a fait quelque chose contre les bonnes mœurs?

 **Le Répugnateur:** C'est un crime contre l'église et vous devriez agir pour sauver votre âme de fils du malin!

 **Lancelot:....** .Mais encore?

 **Le Répugnateur:** Il a caché des chats noirs, compagnons de sorciers dans notre beau château. Certainement les messagers de l'enfer de Merlin!

**Lancelot: ….*referme la porte***

**Le Répugnateur:** HÉRÉTIQUE JE VAIS T'ENVOYER AU BUCHER POUR REFUS DE SAUVER TON ÂME DE FRUIT DU MALIN!

* * *

__**Acte III** _ _

__**Chambre du Roi** _ _

__**Arthur -Guenièvre – Perceval** _ _

* * *

**Guenièvre**   : Ils sont mignons.

 **Perceval**   : Faudrait leur trouver des maîtres au château, comme ça leur maman pourra les voir quand elle veut.

 **Guenièvre**   : Je peux en avoir un?

 **Perceval**   : Bien sûr ! Prenez le crème, il est très affectueux. Vous êtes la reine donc vous devez avoir le plus mignon....enfin la plus mignonne.

 **Arthur** : ….Sa mère vous aurait tué pour avoir dit ça.

 **Guenièvre** * **prend le chaton blanc avec une tâche crème*** Je vais l'appeler....Lera!

 **Arthur** : vous vous compliquez pas la vie vous...

 **Perceval :** Je vais vous donner celui-là * **donne un petit roux à Arthur***

 **Arthur** :..... Il a une tête à s'appeler Conall.

 **Perceval**   : Joli. Je pensais à ceux-là pour messire Leodagan et dame Seli.

 **Arthur** : J'ai du mal à imaginer mon beau-père papouiller un chat...

 **Guenièvre** ; Mais si il aime les animaux, il veut juste pas qu'on le sache.

 **Arthur**   : ….Et vu comme votre mère déteste les rongeurs, elle sera ravi d'avoir un chat. Elle serait capable de m'ordonner de faire passer un édit obligeant tous les habitants de mon royaume à avoir des chats. Juste pour supprimer les rongeurs.

 **Guenièvre** : Bah personne n'aime les souris.

 **Perceval** : Je pensais à celui-là pour seigneur Karadoc et celui-là pour seigneur Bohort.

 **Arthur :** Tous les chevaliers en auront un en gros.

 **Guenièvre**   : Ha non ! Pas mon frère, il serait pas capable de s'en occuper!

 **Arthur** : Ouais bah même chose pour mon neveu !

* * *

__**Acte IV** _ _

__**Chambre de Léodagan et Seli** _ _

__**Le Répugnateur - Leodagan – Seli** _ _

* * *

**Le Répugnateur:** OUVREZ AU NOM DU SEIGNEUR!

 **Leodagan:** ***Arrive en chemise de nuit, avec une chandelle* :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez espèce de taré? On a supporté votre fichu messe hier soir, et du coup on a mangé super tard. Alors maintenant qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

 **Le Répugnateur:** Je suis à la recherche d'un dangereux hérétique monsieur. Je ne doute pas que le père de notre glorieuse reine....

 **Leodagan:** … .j'aime ma fille, mais de là à dire qu'elle est glorieuse....

 **Le Répugnateur** :...épouse de notre roi bien-aime....

 **Leodagan:** J'aime bien mon gendre, et le peuple l'adore, mais moi je dirais pas ''bien-aimé''......

 **Le Répugnateur** : Qui a fait de notre glorieux pays....

 **Leodagan** : ….même si on a une bande de bras cassés aux commandes -à la table ronde-

 **Le Répugnateur :** Une nation malgré quelques lacunes...

 **Leodagan :** … .Bah oui ce crétin veut pas torturer ni faire des exécutions des trucs publics!

 **Le Répugnateur :** Je suis totalement d'accord et demain, croyez moi, il y aura foule pour assister à la sentence de l'église.

 **Leodagan :** Vous allez tuer quelqu'un?

 **Le Répugnateur** : PARFAITEMENT AU BUCHER!

 **Leodagan*grimaçant* :** J'vous signale que vous ne pouvez tuer personne sans que mon gendre vous en donne l'autorisation. Et vous connaissant, il ne voudra pas.

 **Le Répugnateur :** Ha mais je lui apporterai de telles preuves qu'il sera forcé d'exécuter la sentence!

 **Leodagan:** Et bien....Qui?

 **Le Répugnateur** : Le seigneur Perceval s'est rendu coupable de...

 **Leodagan**   : vous pouvez attendre, Arthur adore cet abruti, il vous laissera pas le toucher.

 **Le Répugnateur**   : Non mais lui quelques coups de fouets suffiront, c'est pas lui qui ira au bûcher.

 **Leodagan:** Alors quoi?

 **Le Répugnateur:** Ils sont malfaisants et diaboliques.

 **Leodagan** : Vous m'en direz tant.

 **Le Répugnateur:** les chats noirs et roux sont les serviteurs du Diable!

 **Leodagan** : ....

 **Le Repugnateur** : Toute personne possédant un chat noir s'expose à mourir brûlée vive!

 **Leodagan** : Vous savez que le roi ne voudra pas?

 **Le Repugnateur:** C'EST LA RÉINCARNATION DU DIABLE LES CHATS NOIRS.

 **Leodagan:** Comment il peut se réincarner dans plusieurs chats à la fois?

 **Seli *arrivant avec colère*** C’est pas bientôt fini oui? J’aimerais dormir moi! Et je ne veux pas qu'on touche aux chats!

 **Le Repugnateur** : TAISEZ VOUS FEMME. SALE HÉRÉTIQUE. Vous êtes faible devant le mal....comme Eve fut faible en cédant au serpent. Donc...ne vous mêlez pas d’affaires que vous n’êtes pas capable de comprendre FEMME! Si vous voulez les défendre, c'est que vous êtes une sorcière, un suppôt du diable... ***crache vers elle***

 **Leodagan** :….

 **Seli:** DE QUOI ***colle une baffe au Repugnateur*** De quel droit parlez vous de la sorte à la belle-mère du roi? ***à son mari*** ET VOUS, VOUS LE LAISSEZ ME PARLER COMME CA?

 **Leodagan** : Ben….Vous pouvez le massacrer toute seule non? Vous n’êtes pas une faible femme….

 **Seli** : A BAH IL EST BEAU LE MARI. Quand il s’agit de verser une rançon pour récupérer votre fille, vous ronchonnez mais vous êtes là. Faire sortir votre fils de prison, vous êtes là, même si ça veut dire vendre 16 gamins à un marchands d'esclaves. Mais quand un taré m'insulte, y a plus personne!

 **Leodagan** :…..

 **Seli:** POUR UNE FOIS vous pourriez défendre mon honneur non?

 **Leodagan:** Vous voulez que je le tue? Je peux faire passer ça pour un accident....

 **Seli :** Collez le au cachot, avec le ''terroriste''

 **Leodagan** : Ben....Ok, mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, j'aime pas descendre aux cachots dans la nuit moi !

 **Seli :** Quelques mois au trou le calmera.

 **Leodagan**  : Décidément vous adorez me faire crapahuter dans tout le château la nuit.

* * *

__**  
Acte V** _ _

__**Épilogue.** _ _

__**Salle à Manger** _ _

__**Perceval – Arthur -Guenièvre- Seli** _ _

* * *

  **Seli:** Vous là!

 **Perceva :** Heu oui ?

 **Seli** : Donnez moi un chat !! Je veux le noir tacheté de roux! Et le noir avec une tache blanche pour mon mari.

 **Arthur :** Depuis quand il aime les chats ?

 **Seli** : Depuis que je l'ai décidé!

 **Arthur**   : Ben tout le monde en aura bientôt un au château.

 **Guenièvre**   : Vous avez pas peur que l'autre les tue ?

 **Arthur** : Édit. J'interdis de tuer les chats et les chiens.

 **Seli** : Pour une fois que vous prenez une bonne décision...

 **Arthur** * **arrêtant de papouiller son chat** * C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que vous approuvez mes décisions...

 **Perceval** : Et le maniaque?

 **Leodagan**   : Au cachot. Je propose qu'on ''oublie'' qu'il est là. Vous direz au pape qu'il a essayé de vous tuer. Ou qu'il a voulu convertir des barbares qui ne parlaient pas la même langue que lui.

 **Arthur**   : ….

* * *

 

 

**FIN**   


 


End file.
